


No Boundaries

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Neville Longbottom, Cuckoldry, Double Penetration, Group Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Oral Sex, Switching, Top Charlie Weasley, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry, Versatile Draco Malfoy, Voyeurism, minor D/s, zelophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: To the world, Neville was Harry and Draco's flatmate. To Harry, he was an integral part of their relationship. It all changed when they saw Charlie at a party and took him home.





	No Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that's been in my head suffering to get out for a couple of years now. It's not all exactly how I wanted it to be, but at the same time, I'm glad it has a life now. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it in four days. 
> 
> Just an FYI for those that might care. It's strictly Top!Harry and Top!Charlie and Bottom!Neville. Draco is versatile. Blink and you'll miss it, chubby!Neville. Minor themes of D/s, and aftercare.

Harry returned to the bed after his shower sliding in next to Draco. Draco hummed and pulled him close. They were both still naked and even though they'd just shagged, he felt as if maybe Draco was ready for another go.

He knew what they needed, and he'd been talking about it on and off with Draco. Trouble was, Harry still wasn't sure if Draco was ready to bring someone in bed with them.

Draco was a fantastic bottom, and Harry was in love with him more than he could have imagined; still, he couldn't give Draco one thing. He couldn't let Draco inside him. They had tried it in every way possible given how they'd been together for over two years now — he knew it was time to continue their conversation.

"You know, Neville is looking for a place after his house is sold and he has to go on a flat search. He was thinking of a hotel, but…"

"Longbottom?" Draco asked, sounding sceptical. He turned to face Harry and a silent question hung in the air.

"He's a natural bottom…"

"He told you this?" Draco's scepticism continued.

"Not in so many words but you know… I think he'd be up for it."

"Potter, he's…"

"Is this about how he looks? _Really?_ " Harry said with a sharp tone. "Come on, Draco, I didn't realise you were that vain—"

"It's not about _that_ ," Draco said, sounding annoyed. "He's your friend. One of your closest outside of Granger and Weasley. Do you think it's a good idea. What if h— what if someone gets hurt?"

"I know…" Harry said, snuggling up to Draco and lightly stroking his thigh. "We have a guest bedroom and it's only if he wants to do it, too. I'm just saying it might be worth a conversation."

"A conversation?" Draco almost snorted. "Ask your best friend if he wants to let your boyfriend fuck him."

"Well, I was thinking it could be slightly smoother. You could talk to him. He does have a crush on you."

"He does not."

Harry chuckled. "He does. It might not be totally sexual as if he wants to steal you away from me but…he'd be interested."

"Is that why…" Draco rolled over and laid on top of Harry now. He bucked his hips so their cocks brushed together. Draco was fully hard, obviously this conversation was working for him, and Harry's own prick stirred with interest. He was both jealous and aroused. He found it hot Draco was willing, and he wanted to drive into Draco for how jealous that was making him.

 _Shit_.

"Is that why you touch me so much more in front of him. You're always playing with my hair or teasing him— you've been gauging his reaction."

Harry grabbed Draco's arse and jerked his hips up, wanting more friction. He released a low groan before answering, "He's _always_ watching you."

Draco pressed their lips together and thrust his tongue in Harry's mouth as he rut against Harry. Harry reached in-between them and with a nonverbal spell, given how his mouth was busy at the moment, slicked his hand and wrapped it tight against Draco's cock.

"He's going to be so tight for you…" Harry mumbled against Draco's lips when they broke their kiss for air. Draco whimpered and as if imagining Harry's tight grasp to be something else, started to fuck his hand faster.

"Is that what you want? You want your own little slut, Draco?" Harry teased and Draco bit down on Harry's shoulder, continuing to thrust into his hand. He groaned desperately as he came with a shout and then a whispered, _Yes_.

0-0

They met Neville at a pub. It was a quiet, rundown old place in Muggle London and far enough from the wizarding world no one would recognise them but close enough to get to their flat.

"What's the special occasion?" Neville asked taking a big gulp of his pint as he sat across from both Harry and Draco.

Harry decided to place a charm around them so the Muggles, were they nosy, wouldn't exactly pry into their conversation. To them, it looked as innocent as three blokes having a pint.

Draco smiled at Neville and reached across to take his hand. Harry watched as Neville tensed up briefly and his eyes flicked at Harry. Harry gave him a reassuring smile and he immediately relaxed. "What's this?" he asked, sounding intrigued.

"We have an extra bedroom," was all Draco said.

"Oh?" Neville replied, looking unsure. He looked at Harry again. "Are you offering me a place to stay?"

Draco squeezed Neville's hand and then released it. "It's a thought."

Harry wanted to roll his eyes and groan out his frustration. Gods, sometimes, Draco could just be so _Draco_.

"It'll mean more to us than just a fling," Harry said finally because whatever Draco was trying—Harry didn't have time for. "We're not asking for anything more than you'd be willing to give us. _Take_ from Draco."

Maybe they shouldn't have been doing this in a pub, after all?

Neville's cheeks reddened and he shifted in his seat. He was pulling on his collar and then he turned his pint glass around a few times before finishing the last of his stout.

"Why me?" he asked, looking sharply at both of them.

"You're someone we can trust."

He narrowed his eyes. "You could take home a Muggle or even go to a gay club and—"

"It has to be meaningful," Draco said before Harry could reply. " _You_ mean something to us. There's no pressure. If it doesn't work well for you then—"

"Yes," Neville said quickly and then he laughed as if surprised by his own haste. "I mean, I'll give it a go. No pressure, yeah?"

"Well, a little pressure," Draco said shrugging. "But the good kind…" He teased as Neville bit his lower lip, looking embarrassed, and Harry only shook his head.

"Draco…" Harry whispered in warning, rubbing his hand on Draco's thigh.

Neville's eyes darted towards Harry's hand under the table and he said, "Kiss."

"What?" they both asked in unison.

"Kiss. Right now. Let me see."

It was good they had the charm up because without any hesitation, Draco grabbed the back of Harry's neck and pulled him in. He bit and sucked on Harry's lower lip, putting on a show. Harry gripped the inside of Draco's thigh, his nails digging into the skin, and Draco moaned.

They kissed and kissed until it felt natural to finally break apart. Maybe they had been putting on a show, but Harry also was in love with Draco, and he wanted to show Neville that too. They were inviting Neville into what they already had.

Eventually, when Harry turned to face Neville, he was uncertain of what he'd see there. Would Neville be excited by the prospect of being a part of them? Or would he be scared off by what he'd seen? The possibility of getting hurt was real. They weren't stupid.

Neville wasn't stupid.

The question was, would he be able to keep his distance emotionally while being with them physically? Could Harry and Draco?

0-0

**Seven months later.**

"Neville still hasn't found his own flat yet?" Ginny asked Harry as he was taking a bite into his cake.

They were gathered in the living room at the Burrow to celebrate Mr and Mrs Weasley's wedding anniversary and everyone was there.

Harry knew it was going to be a big event and they would have to be on their guard while there. In public, Harry had caught himself trying to grab Neville's hand while also holding Draco's and Draco sometimes did the same.

It was still very much a relationship with Harry and Draco—and Neville was their _friend_ who lived with them. Neville didn't come to them every night, but whenever he did, he was welcomed with open arms. Even the nights when Draco wanted nothing more than Harry to fuck him into the mattress, Neville was there. Loved. And loving them.

Some nights, it was Draco and Harry who went to Neville and dragged him out of his bed. On the way to their bedroom, Harry would fall to his knees and worship Neville's cock. Right there in the sitting room while Neville kept on going, " _Guys. Guys, you're killing me. I have an early morning meeting._ "

Harry's favourite game was starting something with Neville when Draco wasn't there and then Draco would "catch" them. Harry loved making Draco jealous to which Neville responded with Harry's "Slythrin side" taking over.

But, it was fun. It was fantastic. And even if Harry didn't know he was _in love_ , he definitely loved Neville more than anyone else outside of Draco. He was certain Draco felt the same.

"Yeah, he's still living with us," Harry told Ginny after taking a swig of his beer.

"Is that weird? To live in the tiny flat with your boyfriend and Neville?"

Harry chuckled. "Why? Do you want him to come and live with you and Blaise?"

"No, thank you," she said shaking her head and then walked away.

The reason they'd come up with, for the time being anyway, was because Neville was an independent contractor and an expert in the field of Herbology, he didn't have time to look for a flat. He was travelling a lot and when he wasn't, he was busy working on his own research. It was all true. The money Neville saved by living rent free was invested in his Greenhouse and research lab. So, it was beneficial for all of them and not just in the sexual way.

Harry's eyes searched the room for his men when he found Draco sitting on a sofa speaking with Charlie. Then Harry found Neville, who was staring right at them. It was an awkward sort of stare— something Harry wasn't sure he was familiar with.

Ever since they'd got together, Neville didn't look at Draco in that unattainable way anymore. Harry knew he adored Draco but now Draco was somewhat _his_ , it wasn't a crush. It was more of a mutual-tamed-lust.

But then why was he…? Was it Charlie?

Harry had to wonder.

In their many discussions in the past of who could have been their third, Charlie's name had come up as a joke. But he was such an alpha, _Draco's words_ , it wasn't realistic. But Charlie and Neville… now that was something Harry would pay to watch.

As much as he loved watched Draco and Neville.

Neville tried to look nonchalant and take a bite of his cake, but poor bloke's mouth had completely missed the fork and some cake smeared on his cheek. Harry quickly went to Neville and pulled him aside.

This time, Harry couldn't help himself. He brushed his fingers against Neville's left hand as Neville cleaned his face with his right hand. "Like something you see, Love?" Harry whispered in Neville's ear, and Neville's entire body shivered.

"Harry!" Neville took a deep breath. "I can't even function right now. What's wrong with me?" He laughed and put the plate of cake away on one of the side tables. "I need to get out of here—"

"Let's go," Harry said, and all but dragged Neville out of the room and around the corner of the house. He placed an untraceable and unnoticeable spell on them so no one from the party would accidentally walk in on them.

When they were a safe distance away, Harry grabbed Neville's face and gave him a quick kiss. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Neville said, breathless. "I just…I'm so fucking hot—"

"Yeah?" Harry asked palming Neville's erection from above his trousers. "Fuck, you're hard."

"It's him," Neville whispered.

"Charlie?" Harry said in a hushed tone. It was as if they were keeping a secret. Discussing it because it was just so private and safe and couldn't be spoken out loud.

"I've always fancied him, you know, but never like this. I saw him speaking with Draco, and Draco, I think he knew what he was doing. He kept grabbing Charlie's shoulder, squeezing it, as if he knew I was watching. As if he knew I'd want that… them."

As Neville spoke, Harry was getting excruciatingly turned on as well. It would be like Draco to tease Neville in such a manner, and in a way, tease Harry as well.

"Keep talking." Harry's mouth was on Neville's neck, sucking, and his hands opening up Neville's trousers to pull out his cock.

Harry never topped Neville, they never did anything more than hand jobs and blow jobs because Draco was the one that fucked him; it was their somewhat understood but never spoken rule. They seemed to be doing all right by it for the past few months so Harry was going to do what he did best. He was going to suck Neville dry as he talked about his fantasies with Charlie, and maybe Draco and Charlie, too.

He knew it was probably all kinds of fucked up, but he didn't care right then. All he needed was to be there for Neville in the best way he knew how.

"You're not cross?" Neville asked, surprised; he'd pulled Harry back so he could see him clearly.

"What?" Harry asked, breathless. "Of course not." Harry laughed almost in disbelief. "It's hot. You want Charlie. You desire for Charlie to fuck you. It's going to drive Draco wild with jealousy. He'll want to be there either fucking you with him or watching, like I like to."

"You're serious," Neville said, still confused.

Harry shook his head. He dropped to his knees and freed Neville's cock. "Fuck my mouth and let me show you how serious I am."

Neville raked his fingers through Harry's hair and started to jerk his hips back and forth. Eventually, Harry's finger found its way to Neville's hole and he spelled it slick before entering him. Neville groaned and started to move faster.

"What I wouldn't give to have him watch me like this," Neville said, his grip in Harry's hair tightening. "How I'd want him to claim me. Make me his and only his…" And then as Harry pushed two fingers inside Neville, Neville spilled himself all down Harry's throat.

Harry'd been cautiously wanking himself with his free hand and as Neville pulled away from his mouth and his fingers left Neville, Neville crouched on the floor next to Harry. "Let me…" he said.

"Together," Harry rasped; he was close. "Take off your shirt."

Neville wrapped his fingers around Harry's cock and Harry pressed it against Neville's belly. He loved every part of Neville's body and especially the tenderness of his stomach. He loved the friction against his prick and Neville's soft body.

Neville moaned with Harry as precome leaked from his cock, making Neville's skin slick.

Ultimately, Harry let go of his hold on his own erection and grabbed Neville's shoulders. He rubbed against him as Neville's hand did most of the work. He was biting his lip, concentrating hard not to come just then. This felt too good and he wanted to make it last. He knew, people at the party were going to wonder where they were if they'd been gone too long but he didn't care. He was loving this far too much to give a shite.

"Fuck you do to me," Neville said, his wrist twisting in that way that worked so well for Harry. "You and Draco, you've given me so much…" he breathed, " _confidence._ I wouldn't even fantasise about wanting someone like Charlie if you two didn't make me feel like I could have a chance…"

"Oh Neville…" Harry groaned. "You're so hot. And _so good_. Of course… of course you can have him. You can have anyone. Just don't… _fuck I'm so close_ … just don't leave us."

And with that unexpected confession, Harry came undone. His glasses were crooked and foggy, his brow sweaty, and he was panting against Neville's shoulder. "Fuck, Draco's going to be upset," he said laughing.

They both giggled as if two young boys who were about to get in a lot of trouble with the headmaster and cleaned up. Harry was glad Neville was also good with wandless magic and they both looked put together and ready to go back.

As soon as they entered the room, as quietly and discreetly as possible, both Draco and Charlie were staring at them. Draco was giving a scrutinising look but Charlie was staring right at Neville. His gaze was dark and he looked like he didn't have eyes for anyone else.

Harry was excited for all the possibilities.

0-0

Harry's breath caught when Charlie walked in through the Floo an hour after the party was over. At the end of the evening, Harry and Draco said their goodbyes to the guests and so did Neville. Neville was the first one to leave via Apparition claiming he had other commitments but when Harry and Draco arrived home, he was there on the sofa waiting for them.

An hour later, Charlie joined them.

Harry had no idea what was going to happen or what they were going to do. Part of him wouldn't have been totally surprised if Neville and Charlie would have retreated to what was Neville's room and not come out. But, like a good host, Draco got up, offered Charlie a Firewhisky and had him sit on the sofa mere inches away from Neville.

Harry could tell Neville was a nervous wreck, though. It wasn't like how it'd been months before with him and Draco. This was totally different. This wasn't a calculated risk he was taking involving himself with an established couple. This was pure lust at first sight. For both Charlie and Neville.

Charlie was older than them so naturally Harry expected Charlie to make the first move but nothing happened for a while. They sat around talking for a bit about this and that, Neville's career, the latest Auror case Harry was dealing with when finally, someone had to do something.

Harry looked at Draco expectantly.

Draco rolled his eyes and placed his empty Firewhisky glass down. He got up and went to the middle of the room where he asked Neville to join him.

"What?" Neville asked, confused.

"Come here, sweetheart," Draco said in his most seductive tone ever which had Harry aching with need.

Neville bit his lower lip and stood up. Harry watched Charlie who looked part aroused and part annoyed. Maybe he thought he was getting somewhere with Neville but evidently for the rest of them, he was moving far too slow.

Draco tilted his head waiting for Neville. Both Harry and Charlie watched. Neville let out a small laugh and leaned in to kiss Draco.

"That okay?" Draco asked, gentle and Neville nodded. "You're okay to share?"

"Yeah. I think… I think so. I don't want to be without you two. Not tonight."

Draco raked his fingers through Neville's hair and kissed him. "Do you want to ask him or shall I?"

"Are you talking about me?" Charlie asked.

"What else do you think they're talking about?" Harry said in a complete matter-of-fact tone. "Most nights Neville sleeps in our bed. If he wants to be with someone else, we have to know if we're all on the same page."

"The page of all four of us in your bed?" Charlie asked Harry, looking amused, and slightly confused. "How does that work, exactly?"

"Follow us and find out," Draco said, grabbing Neville's hand and leaving the room.

Harry stayed on the sofa across from Charlie who was still trying to decide what he wanted to do.

"You coming?" Harry asked once he was up from his seat and reached his hand over to Charlie. Charlie grabbed it and stood as well.

It was now or never.

Once they reached the bedroom, Draco and Neville had their shirts off and trousers unbuttoned. Harry could tell they'd been waiting. Usually, it did not take Draco this long to be naked. Most of the times, he would spell their clothes off so he could feel his naked body against Harry's or Neville's.

"Finally…" Surprisingly, it was Neville who huffed his frustration. "I've been… we've been _waiting_." His eyes were fixed on Harry's hand holding Charlie's and this was possibly the first time Harry had ever seen Neville show any form of jealousy.

Charlie let go of Harry's hand and Harry walked away from him, coming around the bed to where Draco was. Draco turned to greet Harry and they kissed and undressed each other as if no one else was in the room. This wasn't about either one of them wanting to fuck Charlie, Harry knew, and Draco understood it too. This was about giving Neville something he desired but hadn't asked in so many words.

When Harry turned to look, Charlie had cupped Neville's face and Neville was leaning into the touch. It was incredibly sweet, and also totally surprising. They'd never been this close before, but there was a moment in-between them that was hard to describe. Maybe the moment Harry and Draco shared. Besides Neville, they hadn't been with anyone ever and what they shared with Neville didn't take away from the love Harry had for Draco.

Harry thought he was first-hand witnessing two people falling in love and it was something extraordinary.

"They're only going to stand there all evening?" Draco whispered to Harry which was absolutely not a whisper.

"Let them," Harry said, pulling Draco close to him so his back was pressed against Harry's chest. "Don't you remember what that was like? For us?"

"Hmm…" Draco hummed amused. "But I'd also like to watch them fuck."

"Draco!" Harry scolded. "You're ruining the moment."

"It's already been ruined," said Charlie.

"Sorry," Draco said shrugging. "Big bed. Small room."

Harry bit Draco's right ear and his hand reached down to take Draco's cock in his hand. "We can leave if you'd like," Harry said, stroking Draco's cock gently. "Or…feel free to use Neville's room if you two would like some privacy."

"That's an option?" Charlie asked.

It was becoming clearer by the second Charlie wanted Neville all to himself and had obviously been hinting and asking about it but Neville had other plans.

"Not tonight. I trust them," Neville said looking right at Charlie. His tone was both a demand and a plead.

"Then I trust them," said Charlie.

Neville grinned at Charlie and his hands reached Charlie's shirt collar. "May I?" he asked in the most docile tones and both Draco and Harry looked at each other in surprise. Neville was never like this with them.

With them, Neville allowed Draco to do whatever he wanted, and if it came to getting them to take each other's clothes off, they never asked for permission. Charlie beamed at Neville and gave a quick nod. He bit the inside of his cheek as Neville undressed him from head to toe.

Draco leaned back and as Harry brought his ear to Draco's mouth, Draco whispered, "Alpha indeed." And this time, it was too low for them to hear.

Pulling Charlie to the bed behind him, Neville lay face-to-face with Draco as Charlie held him from behind. Harry pressed himself against Draco but not before he handed a jar of lube to Charlie.

As Charlie took it, his fingers brushed against Harry's and Harry didn't look away. While still watching Harry, Charlie kissed Neville. If that wasn't all kinds of hot and wrong and a noteworthy thing to do to make Harry whimper. His cock bobbed with attention, pressing against Draco's arse.

Draco moaned and Harry didn't know if it was because he'd witnessed that exchange as well, or if it was also because Neville had started to stroke him. Neville slid his cock against Draco's when Charlie mumbled against Neville's lips.

"What do you want from me tonight?"

The question was promising of there being future nights. Tonight was the first of the very many Neville and Charlie were going to share and it was hopeful for Neville, but also slightly strenuous for Harry. Was Charlie going to whisk Neville away from them? How easy would it be for Neville to leave them?

"Just your fingers to start," Neville said and kissed Charlie. He moaned into the kiss when Draco took over rubbing their cocks together. He'd pushed back against Harry's cock and Harry didn't need to be told twice that Draco wanted Harry inside him.

Harry pushed the head of his cock past Draco's hole and when he chanced a glance at Neville and Charlie, he saw Charlie slick up his fingers and press them against Neville. Neville's back arched and he reached for Draco to kiss him. Charlie was kissing and biting down on Neville's shoulder and the only person saying any words was Draco which was a plethora of _Oh Fuck_ and _Gods Yes_.

Eventually, Draco confessed he was close. Harry wasn't shying away from thrusting in and out of him and if Draco wanted him to slow down, he didn't say.

"I already came earlier once tonight," Neville said, teasing. He did love making Draco squirm when he was close. "Harry sucked me off behind the Burrow…"

"He what?" Draco asked, enraged. "You're such a little slut." His tone was accusatory as he turned to glower at Harry. "I knew I can't leave you two alone."

"Me?" Harry asked. "I wasn't the one who was flirting with Charlie and making both Neville and I jealous. We had to go and get off. We had to teach you a lesson and once I found out Neville wanted Charlie to fuck his brains out, I couldn't help it. I needed to make sure he remembered where his dick belonged."

Charlie, who'd been relatively quiet, groaned as he fucked Neville with his fingers and all the while had his cock buried in between Neville's thighs. "You lot are insane," he said. "I don't know if I wanna fuck you all, kiss you, or make you beg for it. Fuck, I'm so close."

"No, not like this!" Neville pleaded. Evidently, Charlie was going to make Neville beg for it. "I want… I want…" And then he was shy again and Harry looked at Charlie, trying to express how he needed to urge Neville to go on.

"Say it. Say what you want!" Charlie's tone was low and demanding and fuck if Harry wasn't going to be the first one to spill.

"I want Draco to fuck me while I suck your cock," Neville said, his tone all confessionary and timid again. " _Please_."

"Yes," Harry said immediately while Draco uttered, "Ride me. Fuck yourself on my cock while sucking Charlie."

"Isn't everyone so full of great ideas tonight?" Charlie chuckled low, that really wasn't going to stop being sexy, was it? And both he and Harry seemed to release and pull out of their lovers at the same time.

0-0

The ease with which Neville rode Draco's and took in Charlie's cock in his mouth left Harry breathless. He had himself balanced well on his knees with Draco spread on the bed, his legs dangling off, and Charlie standing still against them. Charlie combed his fingers though Neville's hair, occasionally tugging on it, and guided the rhythm Neville didn't have trouble following.

Meanwhile, Harry was simply sat against the bed, watching this incredibly hot scene, his hand on his cock. Draco gripped Neville's waist and pushed up and him, groaned, and then turned to look at Harry—as if to make sure Harry was watching them.

"I'm here, Love," Harry whispered, kissing Draco briefly and then settling back into his position of being a voyeur.

As a part of their little threesome, when it was Draco, Harry, and Neville, Neville was very good at being in the middle. Now? Now that Harry was able to _watch_ what it was like for him, he couldn't believe at how impossibly hot it truly was. And Neville was gorgeous doing it. Being in the middle, taking the attention, and reciprocating it in return.

There was something special about Neville, which Harry had seen from the start, and it'd not been long until Draco had recognised it too. It was obvious why Charlie was so instantly attracted him too. Harry watched as Charlie, tugged and pulled at Neville, pushed in and out of his mouth, seemingly rough, but also didn't take his eyes off him. When Neville looked up at Charlie, Harry watched Charlie come undone.

Although the exchange between Charlie and Neville seemed to be similar like it was with Neville and Harry, Harry was certain there was a deeper bond building there. He was glad for it. Neville needed to be loved in all the ways.

"Fuck…" Charlie said, low, and as if that verbal confirmation was all Draco needed and he climaxed as well.

"What about you, Potter?" Draco asked when Charlie helped Neville up and Draco eased out of him.

"I'm fine," Harry said, he'd not cared for a second orgasm tonight; he was glad everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Harry…" Neville said softly, "let me…"

"No," Harry replied with a soft smile, and reached for Neville. He kissed him gently. "Watching you was enough for me. It's time for Charlie to take care of you."

Harry and Charlie locked gazes again and Charlie nodded once. He looked grateful and a bit in awe—maybe he was surprised Harry was giving him something without him having to ask for it. 

"Can I take you to your room?" Charlie stroked Neville's cheek when Neville looked hesitant. "Please?" Charlie added, managing to make the word sound like a command. When he seemed to be satisfied with whatever answer was on Neville's face, Charlie picked Neville up as if he weighed nothing, and left the room.

"Where do you think that's going?" Draco asked, cuddling up to Harry and lazily stroking Harry's cock. He'd clearly decided not to neglect Harry's erection like the rest of them.

"They're not going anywhere," Harry said, hissing when Draco twisted his wrist in just that way Harry enjoyed and brushed his thumb over Harry's cock. _Honestly, did Draco and Neville share notes on getting Harry off?_

"I think Charlie's staying."

"Hmm," Draco said in an even tone and Harry couldn't decipher what it meant exactly. "Want to finish what we started?"

He didn't wait for Harry's reply; he pushed him back and got on top of him. He rode the orgasm out of Harry just as Harry heard Neville's faint laugh over the sound of the running shower.

Was he allowed to be jealous? Neville wasn't exactly in a committed relationship with them and hadn't Harry encouraged this?

0-0

For the next two days, Neville was gone on a business trip. Charlie came over for tea and slept in Neville's bed. By the morning, he was gone. The third night, Harry took Draco to a Ministry charity event. They were dressed in their finest robes and Harry knew Neville was going to be home when they'd arrive. He wondered if Charlie would be too. Would they be locked up in Neville's room?

Harry smiled at the idea. Even if he was worried about how things were changing, Harry was glad Neville had someone who longed after him. He deserved to be taken out, shown around town, and gossiped about. As much as Harry loved Neville with them, he knew _they_ weren't being very fair to him.

Whatever they did behind closed doors was no one's business, but Neville also deserved the love in the limelight. He might have claimed he didn't care, but, Harry knew how rude tabloid writers could be. In the public eye, Charlie and Neville would make a fascinating couple.

When they arrived home, Draco shook his head at the trail of clothes from the living room to the bedroom. Except, the trail didn't lead to Neville's but theirs.

Harry's breath hitched and Draco gasped sounding more like a whimper when they found Charlie and Neville in their bed. More than half naked and snogging like a couple of teenagers.

"Finally," Charlie said spotting both Harry and Draco stunned silent at the entrance of their bedroom.

"Thank fuck," said Neville turning to look with the hugest grin on his face. He kissed Charlie deeply before leaving the bed to grab their hands. He pulled them to the bed and they went willingly.

"What are you doing on our bed?" Draco asked and Harry couldn't tell if he was upset or aroused. Possibly both. Draco did get mean when he was fully dressed and would catch Neville snogging Harry in that state. Harry supposed the rules applied towards Charlie now too.

"Oh no," Harry said in a teasing tone.

Charlie held Neville and they watched as both Harry and Draco undressed. They were being painfully slow and Harry could see how impatient they were making the other party waiting on their bed.

"Oh, come on already!" Neville said, trying to reach over but Charlie held him back. "This is so unfair."

"I'll show you unfair," was all Draco said before he went to the drawer next to the bed and brought his cock ring. They'd not used it on Neville, but Harry knew it'd been there. Waiting.

Evidently, tonight was the night.

"Would you like to do the honours?" Draco asked Charlie whose eyes grew dark. He took the item from Draco and turned to kiss Neville before sliding it on him.

"What do we do now?" Charlie asked, his voice husky.

"We take turns fucking him, of course. The little slut," said Draco.

Now, it was Harry's turn to whimper. It was one thing to watch Draco fuck Neville and get off on it, but with what Draco had suggested, he wondered if he could come without touching himself. Just by watching.

He pushed all the pillows off the bed and pressed his back against the board. He pulled Neville towards him, slowly kissing. Charlie was by their side as Draco was the one who stretched Neville with his fingers and then pushed in.

"You're being so good," Charlie said, his mouth pressed against Neville's ear and Harry felt the shiver in Neville's body. Neville's hands had reached down and started stroking Harry.

"Will you suck me later?" he asked Harry, earnest.

Harry smiled and his eyes darted towards Charlie. "If Charlie will allow it."

"Fuck," Draco groaned as he started to pick up the pace, trying to bend Neville over and Harry supported him since Neville's hands were otherwise occupied.

Neville's face rested in the crook of Harry's neck when Draco pulled out and switched positions with Charlie. There was a hitch in Neville's breath and another shiver went through Neville's body when Charlie pushed in.

"You like it, don't you? Cherish him inside you?" Harry said softly, and Neville nodded.

"He loves it," said Draco. "He's such a good little slut—if we blindfold him, he'll know which one of us is fucking him. He's already learned to love Charlie's cock. Haven't you?" Draco's breath was hot and Harry could tell he was having a difficult time keeping his hand away from his cock.

Charlie's hold on Neville was careful and Harry wondered if it was because they were still learning to be with each other or if Charlie was already so far gone, he felt the need to always take care of Neville.

"I've been wanking on his bed missing him the past two nights…" Charlie confessed, "and I'm ready to come so soon."

With that admission, Charlie pulled and asked for Draco to take over. They went at it for a while with Neville moaning and sobbing into Harry's skin until Neville finally asked for what he wanted. What Harry could feel before Neville even said the words.

"I want you both."  
"Together."  
"I can take it."

Harry moved out of the way so Neville could be on all fours. Proper. With Charlie still inside Neville, Draco came around and looked down at his entrance.

"You're certain?"

"Yes," Neville sobbed. "Please. I want this. Just once. At least. Let me feel it."

Harry lay on his side, massaging the back of Neville's neck and then threading his fingers through Neville's hair. "Give him what he wants," he said, without taking his eyes off Neville.

He looked away when he could tell Draco was trying to push in. Neville whimpered. Charlie and Draco moved in and out, trying to find the right way to both share the tight space; give Neville what he wanted, and also making sure they didn't hurt him.

"He's so good, isn't he?" Harry asked, his voice soothing. "Our Neville."

"Yours," Neville said, pushing back. "Fuck, I need to come."

"Not unless you're in my mouth," said Harry. "Now turn so they can fuck you proper. You want to face Charlie? Look at him loving you while he comes with Draco inside you, don't you, Love?"

"Oh, Gods. I'm going to _die_ ," Neville said and they moved around the bed.

Harry kissed Draco as he settled on the bed, half sitting with his back pressed against the headboard and Neville sank down on his cock. He lay flat against Draco's chest and then Charlie pushed in.

"Being so good for me," Charlie said and Harry wanted to cry now. It was so intimate, between the two of them, but with the four of them there, it was so much more special. "Putting on a good show…" Charlie placed his index finger under Neville's chin and tipped his head up before kissing him.

"I'll always be good for you," Neville whispered low as if it were only meant for Charlie to hear.

They moved faster now, no longer trying to be careful as Charlie took command of the situation. Draco moaned with Neville as Charlie slid in next to him. The moans and sobs escaping Neville were leaving Harry breathless. He still hadn't touched himself. He didn't know where to look, who to watch, it was all bloody gorgeous and hot. He had to tell himself to breathe as he instructed Neville to do the same.

Draco came first. His words were incoherent and lost somewhere between _Neville_ , and _Potter_ , and _bloody hell_. He grabbed Neville's waist and helped Charlie as he pulled him against his chest so Draco could slide out.

Neville continued to moan and eventually, he started to beg for his release. He still had the cock ring on him and his prick was pressed between their stomachs.

"I love you begging like this," Charlie said, thrusting in a few more times before he came inside Neville; his come blending with Draco's. As soon as he was done, Charlie turned Neville around to face Harry. "I believe it's your turn now," he said.

Harry reached for Neville and with one quick spell, made his cock ring disappear. He slid down the bed, half hanging off it as he took Neville's cock in his mouth.

It didn't take long until Neville was coming. For days. He was totally worn out and not even trying to brave through it. His come spilled down Harry's chest and tears flowed freely and as he collapsed on the bed. Charlie was there to wrap his arms around Neville.

"Shh…I've got you. I've got you," Charlie soothed, wrapping Neville up in a cotton sheet and kissing his hair and neck and hugging him.

It was as if something inside Neville had let loose and there was no stopping it. He was _crying_ , and it was devastatingly beautiful to watch, especially as Charlie took such good care of him. That much attention on Neville was a treasure.

What _they_ had was special but what Charlie gave him was something totally different and precious.

And just like before, but this time without a word or a question, Charlie picked Neville up in his arms and left the room.

"Are you doing okay?" Draco asked in a hushed tone. Everything had been so intense, and Harry figured if they spoke any louder, the spell would break.

"Yes, I think so," said Harry.

"Still don't think it's _going_ somewhere?" Draco asked, getting on top of Harry, ready to ride him.

Harry shook his head. "Oh no. It's definitely going somewhere and Charlie is taking him away."

0-0

A month later, they were gathered in the sitting room at Harry and Draco's flat when Charlie said he had news. They were sat on the L-shaped sofa, Harry and Draco pressed against each other, for warmth and comfort, and ready for whatever _the news_ was. Neville was curled up in Charlie's lap and often now, whenever Charlie came to visit, this was how he'd stay.

Neville had been travelling a lot for work again, but also, he'd been visiting Charlie in Romania. Often times, he came home and slept in the bed between Harry and Draco, but they never did more than the occasional hand job. When Neville was with them, he was still _with_ them, but it wasn't hard to see Neville was staying away more and more.

Harry knew eventually, this had to end, and with Neville finding just the _right_ partner for him was possibly the best way.

"I love him," Charlie said, wrapping his arms around Neville's waist and pulling him closer still.

Neville had been relatively quiet throughout the entire conversation. His face was mostly buried in Charlie's neck and Harry wondered if this was very difficult for him. They weren't breaking up, exactly, just… he was moving out. To live with Charlie in Romania.

"We know you do," Draco said quickly and then cringed at his own reaction. "I mean, of course, you do. We're… Harry can speak for himself, of course, so I'll say, I'm happy for you. It has been obvious to me of how you treat him. The love and respect you have for him, and the tender way you always make sure he's taken care of. Neville deserves the best. He's been _perfect_."

At Draco's words, Neville turned to look at him. He smiled and his eyes were moist—holding back tears, Harry supposed. Harry was also surprised at how Draco was being so articulate about all this. Ever since they'd started their relationship with Neville, he'd been interested, but never so vocal.

Harry had expected himself to be doing all the talking but somehow Draco had managed to surprise him yet again.

"Can I…" Draco edged slightly closer towards Neville and Charlie let go of his hold on him. Draco leaned in, cupped Neville's face, and kissed him. It was the longest and the deepest kiss Harry had ever witnessed. He had to wonder if Draco had ever kissed Neville like that when Harry wasn't around.

"I love you," Draco said, pulling back, and looking straight into Neville's eyes. "Don't forget that."

And then, Neville did cry a little. But not because it was a sad goodbye, Harry knew, but because it was all going to change. And change was difficult for everyone; even if it was a good change.

"I don't want you to think this is the end for us," Charlie said, motioning between the four of them. "I want you to come and visit, and stay with us for a weekend or whatever. I'm taking him with me, but I'm not taking him away from _you_."

Harry and Draco looked at each other. Glad. Content.  
Hopeful.

Harry leaned in close this time and touched Neville's hair. It was soft as always, and he played with it for a few moments. "He belongs with you. We know this. He's happy with you."

Neville broke away from his embrace from Charlie once again to pull Harry in for a hug. He rested his head on Harry's head, "ah, my favourite spot," Harry said gently, stroking his back. 

Since, he wasn't the best with words when he was nervous, Harry hadn't expected Neville to speak at all. That's why Harry did most of the talking for them. He brushed his thumb against Neville's lower lip, and Neville smiled.

"I'll miss our late night Firewhisky snog sessions," Neville said softly.

Both Draco and Charlie shifted in their seats, and Harry shook his head.

"Me too," said Harry, kissing Neville gently. "But you still have to pack. I'm sure I can find a way or two to distract you from it."

Neville laughed.

This wasn't a termination of their relationship, Harry knew, and they all knew it too. This was them evolving. Harry had no doubt in a few days' time, he and Draco were going to find themselves in Romania knocking on Charlie's door. It was a different kind of love they shared, and it came with no boundaries.

* * *

END


End file.
